The Web of Fate
by ThatOnePerson1234
Summary: Jayden is taken into the MMPR era and fights with the first power rangers! Rita takes a liking to his power and it gets all evil from that point. The other samurai go back too...just later. Deker's there too, because he is awesome. Enjoy!
1. Part 1

**The Web of Fate**

**Part 1**

**Summary: Jayden is taken into the past to the era of the Mighty Morphin Power rangers, and Rita takes a liking to his power! She kidnaps him, and puts him under a spell like Tommy once was. But this time, the only way to break it is to destroy Jayden…or he'll have to break it himself. Deker comes in at one point... I guess this is right before the samurai episode "Trust Me" and right after the Mighty Morphin' Green With Evil episodes. Oh hey, first, look at this cool sword:**

**(Unless the website doesn't let me in which case, sorry for the jumble of symbols that appeared as.)**

**P.S. I don't own ANYTHING!**

**ENJOY! **

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden was walking through the park, towards his team. He had bought some popcorn, and was returning to the lake to share it. All of the sudden, some strange monsters attacked him. They were humanoid, but made of clay and only said nonsense. Jayden was about to morph, when a green figure jumped out of nowhere and began to battle the monsters. It was a green power ranger!

"Mike?" Jayden asked. He soon realized this must not be Mike, for the ranger didn't answer. A mob of the green things grabbed the ranger. He was stuck! Jayden took out his samuraizer and dropped the popcorn (nooooo!). "Samuraizer! Go go samurai!" He drew his symbol in the air and morphed. He took out his spin sword and quickly destroyed the monsters. The green power ranger said,

"Nice moves! Thanks for the help." He demorphed to show a teenager with long, dark hair. "I'm Tommy. Who are you?" Jayden stayed in his suit.

"My name is Jayden. I am the red samurai ranger. What were those things? Where are you from?" Tommy looked at Jayden with interest.

"The monsters are called putties. Rita Repulsa's minions." Jayden stepped back in shock.

"Rita Repulsa!" He gasped, "But she was the enemy of the _first _power rangers. That was many years ago." Tommy looked thoughtful.

"So Goldar sent me into the future," He murmured, "Maybe I can get help here." He looked at Jayden again. "Will you come with me?" Jayden demorphed and looked at Tommy with confusion.

"Where?" He asked. Tommy replied,

"I was sent into the future by a monster named Goldar. I need to get back but we need help. Will you come?"

**Antonio's POV**

Antonio was puzzled. He was in the park, watching the lake. Jayden should have been back by now with the popcorn. What if he had been attacked? He stood up quickly, startling the others.

"I'm going to make sure Jayden hasn't been attacked by moogers." He said in a joking tone. The others looked at him seriously.

"I'll come too." Mike said, standing up.

He and Mike walked towards the popcorn stand and stopped at the sound of urgent voices.

"Will you come with me?" One asked. Antonio didn't recognize this one. Mike shifted uneasily beside him.

"Where?" That was Jayden. They heard him demorph. A loud quacking of ducks blocked out the next sentence, so Anotonio strained to hear,

"I need to get back, but we need help. Will you come?" Jayden answered immediately,

"I have a team-"

"There's no time! Yes or no?" Jayden's voice was determined as he answered,

"Very well. Let's go!" Antonio and Mike ran forward to see a green clothed man holding Jayden's shoulder before a flash of light occurred, and they were gone. Antonio and Mike looked around desperately.

"Jayden!" Mike shouted.

"He's…gone." Antonio said, "But where?" Mike and Antonio searched some more before admitting defeat. They ran back to the others, full of confusion.

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden heard footsteps approaching Tommy and himself, but they were gone before he could see who. They appeared in a park, a lot like the one they had just been in, but it wasn't. _"What have I gotten myself into _this _time?" _ He thought.

**Tommy's POV**

As soon as Tommy got to the park, he could tell something was wrong. It was silent. No one else was there. Tommy had been on his way to the library. As he walked across the park, he had noticed the odd circumstances and put his guard up. All of the sudden Goldar jumped out from a shadow and bellowed,

"Green ranger! Rita Repulsa needs you out of the way for our most powerful monster yet! Even with you, the power rangers would be defeated. But this way, it will be even faster! See you!" Then he shot Tommy with a beam of light and he disappeared.

He woke up in a bush, and noticed some puttied that had been sent after him. He morphed, but the putties seemed to notice something else, and ran towards it. Tommy looked and saw a blondish teenager around his age walking along a path. He noticed the putties and stopped moving. _"A civilian!" _Thought Tommy, _"I can't let him get hurt!" _He ran to help, but the stranger called him Mike, which distracted him greatly. The putties grabbed him in his moment of confusion, and he couldn't get away! The other guy took out a phone like object and shouted something. He traced a symbol in the air and morphed into a power ranger! The red ranger pulled out a sword and quickly destroyed the putties. Tommy thanked him,

"Who are you?" Tommy had asked.

"My name is Jayden," _"Ha-ha," _thought Tommy, _"Sounds like Jason." _"I am the red samurai ranger." _"_Samurai _ranger? Just where did Goldar send me?" _Jayden was very surprised when Tommy told him about Rita and Goldar. _"So I am in the future." _He thought. It was bad, but if he concentrated his power, he could follow Goldar's energy and get back. But he needed help. This Jayden guy had some serious power.

"Will you come?" And soon they were gone.

**Jason's POV**

Jason and the others were worried. Tommy was missing, and a monster was attacking in the park. It was green and shaped like a human, but it only had one eye. It called itself the Cyclops but…they couldn't beat it. They needed Tommy's help…but even with Tommy Jason didn't think they could win. But they _had _to! Then a flash of light nearby made the power rangers stop. The monster did as well.

From the direction of the light came Tommy…and someone else? In a red ranger suit! But this guy had a sword and was charging the monster. _"Well," _Thought Jason, _"We need the help and this guy looks guy looks pretty good." _The stranger slashed thecyclops, who cried out in pain.

"Ouch!" It growled, "That actually hurt! Who are you, and what was that?" Jason wanted to know the same thing. The man looked at the monster.

"I am the red samurai ranger! Here to destroy you!" With that he yelled, "Super Samurai mode!" and put a black box on his sword. A white cape formed on his back. He continued with, "Super Blazing Strike!" His sword was on fire! Jason found that really cool. Why couldn't _his _sword do that? The stranger struck the monster again who fell down in pain with an explosion. But it got back up.

"Ow ow ow!" It screeched. "I'm getting out of here!" It teleported away, probably to Rita's base.

Jason walked up to the stranger.

"Who are you?" It came out harsher than he meant it to. A flash of green lightly pushed Jason away.

"Jason!" Tommy said, "It's okay! He agreed to help." Jason was confused.

"Where did he come from?" Trini asked.

"Hey!" Zack said, "Don't talk like he's not here." He walked up to the stranger, "He just saved us!" He held out his hand. The stranger shook it. "I'm Zack." He finished, demorphing. One by one, the rangers introduced themselves demorphing as they did. Finally, the stranger demorphed. A dirty blonde teenager about their age was looking at them, shame in his eyes.

"I'm Jayden." He said, "Sorry." He received many incredulous looks.

"Wh-why are you sorry?" Jason asked.

"Yeah that was great!" Kim added. Jayden looked at Tommy.

"If I had used the shark disk as well, the monster would be destroyed. Then no one would be in danger." He ended the sentence with a growl. Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said, "We'll get him next time. I think the team wants to know _exactly_ who you are." Jayden looked at Jason. "I am Jayden, the red samurai ranger. And…I'm from the future." The MMPR team(except Tommy) gasped.

"How?" Billy asked. Tommy answered for him,

"Goldar sent me into the future where I met Jayden. He saved me from some putties. Then I asked him to help, and he agreed." Jayden said,

"I wish I could have told my team though. They're going to freak out, think I was kidnapped my moogers or Master Xandred or something." He frowned, _"That's all they are worried about since they found out about the sealing symbol." _He thought. Jason noticed the frown and wondered what that was about, but Billy interrupted his thoughts.

"Well, come on. We'll ask Zordon what to do next. How to get you back." Jayden shook his head.

"I need to help you defeat this monster first. Then will go back. No one will get hurt because of me." _"Sheesh!" _Thought Jason, _"This guy is stubborn…but he seems to have good intentions." _Jason nodded.

"Very well." He said. "But you'll have to stay with us until the Cyclops comes back. It could be a while. You will have to enroll in school." Jayden looked panicked.

"I've never gone to school before." He said. Zack looked jealous.

"In the future, power rangers don't have to go to school, but we do _now_? SO not fair!" Jayden still looked uneasy.

"Just the red ranger." He said. "The others do whatever they want until they are called upon. That was about a year ago." He said that a little bitterly. "I was taught everything a normal kid would learn, but learned to be a power ranger too. I can never escape it. I haven't talked to too many people in my life." Jason felt somewhat bad for him. Kim walked up to Jayden.

"Don't worry." She said, "School is easy." Jayden sighed.

"Okay."

**Rita's POV**

"That monster was doing so well! What happened?" Rita was furious. Her monster was amazing. Then came the new red ranger. "Hmm." She said, "If I could get _him _under my control…" She cackled menacingly. "Yes I will make him mine. With his power…I will be unstoppable!" Goldar approached her.

"But how, my empress?" He growled. Rita turned to him.

"I will take the parents of Angel Grove hostage. The power rangers will come to save them, and I'll take the new ranger captive." Goldar laughed.

"Brilliant, my queen. The Parent Day is going on in a week. We'll take them then.

"Yesssss." Rita said, "You will be mine, Jayden."

**Tommy's POV**

Tommy thought Jayden was pretty cool. He was selfless and strong. But Tommy could tell he was hiding something. Tommy could also tell Jason didn't like Jayden. Probably felt shown up. Whatever. Tommy had other things to worry about. Parents day was coming up and Tommy was going to feel awkward. His parents were…dead. The others were very excited…except Jayden. He looked even more uncomfortable when it was mentioned. If he was back home he'd probably see his own parents some time. At the end of the day, Jayden walked up to Tommy and said,

"This Parent Day is going to be weird."

"You can say that again." Tommy responded.

"My parents are dead. How about you? I can tell something's wrong." Tommy was surprised. He'd thought he had hid his discomfort well.

"Mine too." He muttered.

"If I'm still here on Parent Day, let's hang out." Tommy smiled.

"Great."

The next day was Monday, the start of a new school week. Zordon had made the school think Jayden was an exchange student. Jayden was really nervous, but Tommy thought he would be okay. After all, he would hang out with them if no one else.

**Antonio's POV **

Things were grim at the Shiba house. Jayden had been gone for a few hours now. He couldn't be reached on his samuraizer. It was like he had disappeared off the face of the earth. From what Antonio and Mike had heard, Jayden wasn't happy about his leaving. They decided he had most likely been blackmailed. Now they were simply wondering, _"Is he okay?"_,_ "Where is he?" _Ji was concerned that he had both the Shark Disk and Black Box with him, but Antonio thought he should care more about whether or not Jayden was okay. All they could do was sit and wait. Antonio hated being powerless to help his friend.

**Jason's POV**

As the sun rose in Angel Grove, Jason got out of bed. He was planning his day when BOOM! The memories of yesterday hit him. Jayden. The better fighter. Jason wanted to see _just _how good he was.

When he arrived at the school, he saw Tommy standing next to a very anxious looking Jayden. Jason couldn't understand why Jayden would be nervous when a voice behind him said,

"Stop glaring. He's already nervous enough." Jason spun around to see Kim. "He probably hasn't been around so many people before, all ready to judge him. And he doesn't want to mess up." Jason felt a little guilty. Then Tommy's voice said behind him,

"You and Jayden both have Chemistry first. Can you show him how to get there?" Jason spun around again. Jason agreed and he walked Jayden to the classroom. They entered and sat down together. The teacher walked in and beckoned Jayden to the front of the classroom. He then announced,

"Class, an exchange student will be joining us for a little while. This is Jayden." Jayden held up his hand in greeting. Most everyone in the class smiled at him in a kind way. Jayden looked a little relieved before sitting down again next to Jason.

Jason was very impressed at Jayden's intelligence. He knew _everything_. And since he was Jason's lab partner, Jason got an A+ as well. The day was going quite well so far. Jason thought it was odd how Jayden barely talked, and it was always serious when he did.

The bell rang, and they went to gym class. Tommy, Kim, and Zack had this class with him as well. Jason was finally going to see what this guy was made of. In gym today there were choices of sword fighting, baseball, basketball, and boxing. Most people went to baseball. Jason even saw Jayden look at the baseball area, eyes filled with longing. But then he shook his head and walked to sword fighting. The other rangers followed. They were the only ones who were sword fighting.

Jayden had a fire in his eyes as he picked up a wooden practice sword. He closed his eyes for a moment, then began complicated sword techniques, moving with a speed the others thought impossible. Jason wanted a spar with this guy. He grabbed a sword of his own and approached Jayden.

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden now sort of liked school. He knew everything in Chemistry, the gym had baseball…but he was a power ranger. He had to ignore his favorite sport. He picked up a wooden practice sport and began his usual warm-up. The others were silent, but he didn't know why. As he finished, he heard someone walking up to him. Jason asked,

"Spar with me?" Jayden nodded. The two faced off. Jason swung a blow at Jayden, who easily parried the strike and lightly kicked Jason in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, and attacked again.

The next few minutes included Jason repeatedly attacking Jayden, and Jayden quickly and easily beating him every time. Jason was frustrated, but impressed.

"You're incredible. I doubt everyone against you at once could do anything." Jayden's eyes gleamed as everyone attacked him at once, and he still won. For the remainder of the class, they trained together and not even Tommy, the sword guy, could beat Jayden. Once again they all went against him at once and a final spinning slash by Jayden activated some of his symbol power…he had thought about Deker for a second. His eyes widened as he noticed what he had done to the other's swords…they were on fire! Jayden calmed himself and the fires went out.

"Sorry again." He said. The others were still sort of freaked out. "I had someone unpleasant on my mind."

"You can control fire?" Zack choked out. Jayden nodded.

"Each samurai ranger controls an element. I have fire." Jason was still confused.

"Who were you thinking about?" He asked. Jayden narrowed his eyes.

"A man…a being named Deker."

**:D Yeah so… there are only two chapters to this story, so I'll post chapter 2 like today or tomorrow since I already have it written I just have to type it. Hope you liked! The plot gets better soon, don't worry. And the other samurai rangers go back in time too…XD. **


	2. Part 2

**The Web of Fate**

**Part 2**

**HEY HEY. Part freakin 2. Plot thickening! Battles! Dramatic explosions! The things that make life beautiful. :') Oh…and power rangers! Now if only this was all life consisted of…done with the nostalgia now. Here we go! I own nothing!**

**Tommy's POV**

"Who is Deker?" Tommy asked. Jayden looked mad.

"BRRRRRIINNNNNG!" The bell for lunch rang. The look of anger on Jayden's face changed to relief, and he hurried off to the cafeteria. The others exchanged confused glances. Tommy shrugged.

"Let's follow him." He said.

When they arrived in the cafeteria, they saw Jayden sitting next to Billy and Trini. They joined them, and talked. Jayden seemed to be pushing this Deker guy out of his mind, so no one mentioned it again. The rest of the day was uneventful. Tommy shared every class with Jayden except Chemistry, and Jayden was excellent at every subject. The next week went by quickly. Then, (dramatic pause) it was Parent Day. The Cyclops had yet to come back, which was somewhat good, because Zordon still couldn't figure out how to get Jayden back.

Just as Jayden had promised, he and Tommy hung out during the Parent Day party, as the other rangers greeted their own parents.

"Hey Tommy and Jayden!" Kim walked up to them, the adults with her were, as Tommy could tell, her parents for they looked much like her. "These are my parents." She gestured the the adults who smiled politely before walking off to get a drink. "So, Jayden. What are your parents like?" She asked. Jayden sighed.

"My parents are dead." He said. Kim looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" Jayden smiled weakly,

"It's okay." He said. Tommy looked down.

"Mine have passed away as well." He said. Kim looked depressed.

"It's okay, we can spend today remembering them." He added. Jayden and Kim nodded. Suddenly, tremors shook the building. A huge white lightning bolt struck through the room, and every adult disappeared! Every student but the rangers ran screaming from the building.

"Uh-Oh." Tommy said.

**Antonio's POV**

It had been a week now. They kept looking, but…they couldn't find their leader. At the time, everyone was in the living room. Kevin muttered,

"At least there haven't been any attacks." Then, of course, the gap sensor went off. The team ran to the area with the disturbance, only to find Deker.

"Where is the red ranger?" He bellowed. Antonio looked down.

"Not here…" He said. Deker looked at him with annoyance.

"Then I'll just have to find him myself…where are you….there!" He smiled. "I can find him, but you cannot? Pathetic!" The samurai were in a fury.

"Where is he?" They all shouted. Deker just laughed before shouting,

"I'm coming for you, red ranger!" And with a blast of light he was gone.

"Oh NO!" Antonio groaned. They were so frustrated. They were so close…but he was gone.

**Jayden's POV**

Jayden was running with the others to the place Zordon had said the parents were. They entered a foundry, where a crystal ball showed the parents all in cells, unconscious. _"No!" _Jayden thought, _"They were supposed to be here!" _A sudden flash of light was the last thing he saw before waking up in a cell. Rita Repulsa was staring down at him, grinning terribly.

"You will be my new minion!" She screeched, and blasted him with her wand. He fell into a sleep like state. But his body still moved. That wasn't him! He resisted with all his power, but he could not break the spell. He belonged to Rita….

**Jason's POV**

Jayden was gone! Where did he go? The team was deeply confused. Jason realized something,

"That was the same lightning that took the parents!" He gasped.

**Deker's POV**

"_So the red ranger has gone into the past." _Deker thought, as he traveled through time. _"Interesting. I have run out of patience waiting for Urumasa. I will duel him with this!"_

Deker appeared in a foundry, where some teenagers were looking around in puzzlement. The red ranger had _just _been here. The six teens teleported away. Didn't really surprise Deker. He's seen a lot of crazy things in his immortal life. An explosion occurred behind him. He erupted into flames, transforming, as he spun around. Just the one he had been waiting for was behind him.

The red ranger stood, breathing heavily as though something was wrong. Deker usually would've been suspicious, but he was too anxious at the moment.

"Red ranger!" He shouted, "Our time to duel has come!" The red ranger shook his head.

"I have more important things to do, Deker." Deker sneered.

"Is that so? Then my threat is the same as last time. Duel me or I will attack innocents." The red ranger shrugged.

"Okay then. Innocents don't matter. As I said before, I have something more important to do." At this point, Deker was more surprised than ever before. He said,

"What has happened to you?" Deker took a step backwards as the red ranger let out a cold, heartless laugh.

"I have an empress now. And serving her is all that matters. She wishes for me to destroy the power rangers, but first she requests my presence again. See you." With that he teleported away.

Deker needed to duel the red ranger. And the only way to do that is to break the spell. And to break the spell…he needed help. Unfortunately for him though…

**Jason's POV**

Jayden was gone, and they couldn't find him. The team went back to the foundry where he disappeared, looking for clues. A noise behind them ended their search. They spun around to see a long haired man, though not as long haired as Tommy, walking towards them. He wore a long white cloak, and had freakin awesome boots. The man spoke.

"Your friend, the red ranger. I _just _saw him." The MMPR looked at him hopefully. "And like you once were, green ranger, he is under the control of Rita Repulsa." The team looked down in horror. The man continued, "And this time, the only way to break it, is to destroy the red ranger. Or he'll have to break it himself." Jason felt numb with shock. But he had to know.

"Who are you? Why do you care?" He asked. The man smirked.

"I care," He said, "Because I need to duel the red ranger. No one else. And he won't duel me when he's like this. Who am I?" He said, erupting into flames before their eyes. A white, but red faced monster was standing where the man just was. He looked something like a skeleton.  
My name is Deker." He looked at each ranger. "And I need your help."

**Tommy's POV**

Tommy didn't know how they could save Jayden…then an idea struck him.

"Deker." He said. The skeleton dude looked at him. "The only way we're going to save Jayden is to get his friends. And you can bring them here." Deker nodded.

**Antonio's POV**

Still no Jayden…Deker just disappeared…No attacks either…Then, of course once again, the gap sensor went off. When the samurai team arrived at the scene, it was Deker again. Before they could attack, he said,

"If you want to see your leader again, you'll listen to me." The team hesitated before lowering their spin swords. Deker continued, "I'd rather not tell you the story, another will." And a flash of light blinded Antonio. It was so bright, he shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them, he and the other samurai rangers were on the floor of a foundry, six teenagers and Deker staring down at them. At the sight of Deker, they all stood up.

"Deker!" Mike shouted. "Where's Jayden?" A long, dark haired teenager put up his hands and said,

"Hang on! Believe it or not, Deker is trying to help."

"Who are you?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah, and how do you know Jayden?" Mia added. Antonio interrupted.

"Never mind that, do you know where he is?" He asked. A red clothed teen said,

"Let us explain!" But just then Mike and Antonio realized something. They glared at the long haired guy and shouted,

"You're the one that took Jayden!" The red clothed guy shook his head.

"No!" He said. "We're the first ever power rangers. You have been sent back in time." This silenced the samurai for a little while before they all said,

"Oh." The red clothed guy continued,

"My name is Jason." After everyone was introduced, Tommy continued,

"Rita Repulsa, the enemy in our time had created her most deadly monster yet. It's called the Cyclops. Even all together, our team couldn't win. But Rita's minion Goldar sent me into your time, so the destruction of the power rangers would be faster. I met your friend and he saved me from some putties. I asked him to help, he agreed. I followed Goldar's energy back, but I wasn't sure how we would get Jayden back here though." Jason continued for him,

"With Jayden, the monster didn't stand a chance. It ran away. Jayden insisted on staying until he helped us beat the monster. Which was somewhat good since we didn't, and still don't have any idea how to get him back. So Jayden enrolled in school with us for a week. He's really intelligent. He never talks. Unless it's serious." Kim picked up,

"Then on the Parent Day, the parents were kidnapped. When we went to search for them…Jayden was taken as well." The samurai team gasped. Zack continued,

"She put Jayden under a spell like the one Tommy once had, but…" Deker said,

"This time, the only way to break the spell is either to destroy the red ranger, or he'll have to save himself." Everyone looked down. This was going to be hard. Trini said,

"He'll come back by tomorrow at the latest. Rita always loved to send Tommy down as much as possible." Tommy nodded. The samurai team nodded.

All of the sudden, an explosion occurred behind them. It was Jayden. He had super shark mode on, so this was going to be difficult. The rangers morphed together and charged the red ranger, who easily dispatched of the MMPRs. Deker sat and didn't do anything. The samurai were too busy not dying to speak to their leader. Jayden did a cool slash thing that sent the samurai rangers sprawling. He leaped at Antonio, and was about to finish him off, when he stopped. Antonio thought for a second that he had gotten through to Jayden, but the red ranger laughed in an evil way that turned Antonio's blood to ice.

"You're lucky this time, rangers." He snarled. "I must go to my empress." With that he teleported away. Mike groaned.

"Well that sucked." He said. Kevin nodded his head in agreement. Jason said,

"He'll definitely come back soon. We'll just have to try harder." Everyone had a determined face…except Deker, who wore an expressionless mask.

**Jason's POV**

As the MMPRs showed the samurai around Angel Grove, Jason noticed how worried the future rangers looked. Sure, the MMPRs were worried too, but not as badly as the samurai. At one point, he heard a startling conversation between Emily and Mia.

"This is even worse than the time when Deker took Jayden at the Tengen Gate." Jason had stiffened, as Mia responded,

"Definitely. And he was poisoned then too!" Jason shook his head. Jayden had been through a lot.

That night, at Ernie's, Deker sat and ate with them. Kevin looked at the half nighlok and asked,

"Deker. Why are you helping us save Jayden?" Deker responded,

"Because I need to duel him." Kevin had rolled his eyes.

"The last time you dueled, you did it incorrectly, and broke our leader's arm." Jason's eeyes widened. Deker's eyes flashed,

"That was his fault! He made the move of letting me wound him so he could get close enough to finish me. And he didn't! He just broke my sword. So I am still cursed."

**Antonio's POV**

The next morning, the rangers had a warning that a monster was attacking. It was the Cyclops! Just really big. Before they could get their zords, something interrupted them.

"Hold it rangers! If you want to fight that monster, you'll have to get through me first." It was Jayden. The rangers morphed and attacked. Jayden, in super shark mode, easily threw the MMPRs to the side again, and knocked the samurai rangers down. He let out a battle cry as he brought the spin sword to Antonio's head. Antonio played his last card; he demophed. Jayden's cry turned into a sort of choking noise. His sword was an inch from Antonio's neck. Antonio stood up.

"Guys!" He shouted. "Demorph!" The samurai listened and all walked over to Jayden. Their leader dropped his sword and staggered backwards a little bit.

"Come on Jayden!" They all shouted, "You can beat it!" Jayden began to breath heavily again. He fell to one knee, then onto the other. He groaned, and a shadow seemed to leave his body, as he demorphed. He looked at his team, exhaustion evident in every feature. As he whispered, each word sounded as though it took an extreme effort. He said,

"I'm…..sorry…" His team shook their heads.

"It wasn't your fault Jayden." Antonio said. Jayden looked at him.

"The….clawzord isn't….here. Here," He whispered as he took out his lion zord. He handed it to Antonio. "Form the megazord…and beat that monster!" Together the two ranger teams formed their megazords and defeated the Cyclops together. When they came back down, Jayden had recovered enough to stand. The MMPRs still had no idea how to get them back, but Jayden did. He walked up to Deker. The half Nighlok smiled.

"I will take you back. But only if you duel me when Urumasa is repaired. You've grown stronger. I'll need _my _sword to defeat you." Jayden nodded, then turned to the MMPRs.

"Thank you," He said, "For everything. And, who knows," He grinned, "Fate works in mysterious ways. We may meet again." With that, a blinding light took the samurai back to their time.

***Hint* *Hint* *Nudge* *Nudge* *Wink* *Wink* If you haven't gotten it by now, I'm working on the sequel. And they're going to meet again. And be stranded on a freakin island. Listening to Nugget in a Biscuit as I finish this….best song ever.**


End file.
